


The Writer and The Written

by Lachecafe



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, little my is a good sister, past snorkmaiden/moomin, slight child neglect, snorkmaiden is a good friend, this is a humanau and a modernau!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachecafe/pseuds/Lachecafe
Summary: "This is the start of an odd love story, full of wondrous creatures and idealistic settings.So odd is this story that the main character is big and fluffy and white, with a very silly name.His name is-"Moomin is a young writer trying to find inspiration and experience, Snufkin is happy to give him just that.Both are human in this au, though Moomin is currently writing Moominvalley (Sorry Tove) in which his original design exists.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_This is the start of an odd love story, full of wondrous creatures and idealistic settings._

 

_So odd is this story that the main character is big and fluffy and white, with a very silly name._

 

_His name is-_

 

Moomin groaned in frustration. “No! This just won’t do!”

 

Moomin wanted to be a writer ever since he was a little boy, sitting on his father’s lap at his desk and watching him type out amazing stories so naturally and elegantly that he couldn’t help but wish to do the same one day.

 

However, Moomin was having serious writer's block, or- to put it more frankly- he was lacking the sense of reality necessary to continue. Moomin was 22 and still lived at home, his mother and father doted on him hand and foot and the second hand tales from his friends were lacking in the detail he needed to properly craft the enthralling, romantic tale he wanted. He wanted fantasy sure, and a story about a silly young troll didn’t seem too hard to imagine off his head. Still his stories seemed to be missing something, and his own lack of a love life sure didn’t help in that area.

 

All his romance experience came from unrealistic romantic comedies, awkward talks with his Papa, and a short fling with his dear friend Maiden, which never got farther than hand holding when they realized their relationship was more of an act then reality.

 

Maybe it’s experience he wanted or maybe it was fate pulling him forward, but whatever it was, it compelled him to ask his parents something that’s been on his mind for ages, too afraid to get out of his comfort zone to ask previously.

 

“May I go to college?”

  
  


Valley College was where many of his friends went, therefore, that’s where he wanted to go.

 

Moomin’s parents said yes, of course. Their family was well off enough to afford it and they only wanted what’s best for him, which this undoubtedly was. Regrettably, most of his friends started a few years before him, so he would not have the pleasure of sharing any classes with them. He doubted he would have anyway, as his friends have very different interests.

 

Maiden was majoring in acting, a perfect career for someone so beautiful and outgoing. Snork majored in statistics and Sniff was undecided but liked to rotate between Law and Business classes.

 

Moomin was new to the college experience, and decided to take only one class his first semester: Creative writing. An obvious choice, and something he has experience with that won’t be too overwhelming. An easy A, or so he believed.

 

The morning before his first class Moomin spent a full hour deciding what to wear.

 

Moomin was big but not extraordinarily so, barely above average in height and wide with a good deal of huggable chunk on him. He was never really all too self-conscious of how he looked, in fact most days he found himself dashing in any sort of clothing.

 

Despite this, on this day he despaired to find any clothes that looked suitable on him. It seemed they were all a size or two too small for him: Maybe he grew a few inches, put on a few more pounds, or maybe his last shopping trip was farther in the past than previously thought. It’s something he never thought to be aware of at home surrounded by people who loved him too much to judge. In this moment though, he was painfully aware of how much of his pale stomach stuck out from the bottom of his shirt, how much his pants pulled around his thighs and crotch in an uncomfortable fashion, and how much his light hair and eyes blended into his skin tone, making him look bright and large.

 

“I’M A MARSHMALLOW!” Moomin wailed, regretting every choice in his life leading to this moment.

 

“No you are not!” Says Maiden from his doorway, there to walk him to his first day of class. “You look handsome, not at all like a marshmallow!”

 

Moomin sniffled, “My clothes are much too small, Maiden, and my complection too pale. Maybe once I was handsome, but this day I am a marshmallow.”

 

Maiden rolled her eyes. “But you AREN’T. Your clothes are fine! It’s all in your head, Moomin!” She giggles wickedly, throwing a hand over her forehead before exclaiming, “In fact! I hardly recognized you! I thought I was standing before a prince, here to whisk me off to a happily ever after!”

 

Moomin laughs softly, “Come now, let’s not pretend, shall we?” He shook his head. “Do I really look alright, Maiden?”

 

“Yes, you look wonderful. Believe me, we are ALL very proud of you Moomin. This is great progress and you’ll be able to see us all a lot more too! We’ll be with you every step of the way! Now let’s get going!”

  
  


Moomin’s first day of class was an emotional roller coaster, to say the least, all due to a peculiar stranger. With Maiden’s help he found his class fairly easily, arriving earlier than expected, the classroom completely empty but for a single other student sitting in the back of the class.

 

“Good luck, love.” Maiden said, giving Moomin a friendly kiss on the cheek before rushing off to deal with her own school business.

 

Now alone with the stranger, Moomin figured it polite to strike up conversation, sitting next to him in the back of the class. “Hello there! My name is Moomin!”

 

The stranger side-eyed him warily before pulling out his phone and staring at the screen blankly.

 

Ouch. Moomin thought, not nearly used to rejection enough to know how to deal with this. Did I sit too close? Talk too loud? Maybe my clothes ARE too tight- Oh I should have just stayed home.

 

A solid 5 minutes passed with Moomin stewing in embarrassed agony before the stranger finally replied.

 

“Hullo. My name is Snufkin.” Snufkin said, still looking at his phone. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh! Nice to meet you too!” Moomin’s mood shot back up immediately, filled with joy at Snufkin’s odd but seemingly sincere introduction. There’s nothing wrong with odd after all! “What are you looking at there on your phone, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I don’t mind”, Snufkin expressed, looking into Moomin’s eyes now. “I was just looking at a picture my sister sent me.”

 

“Urgent, I assume?” Moomin jokes.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“May I see?” Moomin pressed.

 

“Hmmm. Well.”

 

“Sorry, you don’t have to show me.” Moomin rubbed his arm sheepishly.

 

“No, you’ll just find it odd is all.” Snufkin confessed, once again skittish.

 

“There is nothing wrong with odd!” Moomin smiled.

 

Snufkin laughed, relaxing all at once like Moomin had passed a crucial test. “I’m very glad you think so!” He turned his screen to show Moomin a blurry picture of himself! From only a few minutes earlier walking alongside Maiden on his way to this class.

 

“Huh, that is indeed very odd Snufkin.” Moomin said, more confused than upset by the image. “Why did your sister send you a picture of me?”

 

“She thought you looked familiar and that I may recognize you.”

 

“Ah! Well, did you?” Moomin asked, he didn’t find Snufkin familiar, but thought that too rude to add. His memory has never been his best feature afterall, they very well could have met before!

 

“Not at all.” Snufkin put his phone away as other students slowly filed into the classroom. He pulled out a harmonica and stared at the door expectantly, like he was waiting for someone specific to enter. Curious, Moomin did the same, noticing everyone else stare at the Snufkin with apprehension, a few even whispering discouragements to Snufkin himself.

 

He ignored them all and, as the teacher walked in, Snufkin belted out a loud and obnoxious tune from his harmonica. The startled teacher yelped and dropped her books, looking up frustratedly at Snufkin, “Oh dear, I’ve heard about you!”

 

“Why would you do that?” Moomin whispered urgently to Snufkin, as the teacher bent down to pick up her things.

 

“I do not enjoy authority, Moomin.” Snufkin replied smugly, putting away his harmonica and leaning back in his chair.

 

“That seemed rather unkind, you don’t even know her.” Moomin explained, frustrated at Snufkin’s rudeness.

 

“I suppose it is.”

 

“And? Don’t you feel bad?”

 

“Life’s too short for regret”, Snufkin replied, not even considering Moomin’s words.

 

Moomin sighed. “Please don’t do that again, Snufkin.”

 

“That I cannot promise!”

 

Moomin huffed, pulling out his notebook and a pencil for notes. Maiden had told him there was usually nothing to take note of the first day of class but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

 

“Hello there class!” The teacher announced cheerfully. “Hello Snufkin”, she added, not so cheerfully.

 

“Hullo.” Snufkin says cheekily. The teacher ignored him.

 

“My name is Ms. Anderson. Today we will be going over the syllabus, expectations for this class, a brief overview of how you’ll be graded, and then you’ll be free to leave early!” At this an excited hush ran over the class. “I know I know, you all have much better things to do than be stuck with little old me, haven’t you!” She joked.

 

After going over everything, Ms. Anderson dismissed the class. Moomin was pleased to find the assigned reading to be particularly fun sounding books, none of which he’s read before. He gathered his things and stood, deciding that this extra time would be best spent collecting these books from the school bookstore

 

Snufkin stood as well. “Where are you going?” He asked.

 

“To buy the assigned reading!” Moomin replied.

 

Snufkin frowned, “You don’t plan to buy them new, do you?”

 

“I did plan to-” Moomin began.

 

“Oh my. That’s a terrible idea, really. Follow me, I’ll show you a better place to find them.” Snufkin turned on his heel and rushed out of the classroom, not waiting to see if Moomin was inclined to follow him.

 

Moomin must admit, he had a peculiar fondness for this rude, odd, stranger. So, he followed.

 

That day Snufkin dragged him to a a dozen different thrift stores, searching each rack manually for the needed books. Moomin found the task exchausting, but Snufkin was confident enough to make the process seem worth it.

 

“Here we go! This is the final book you need, yes?” Snufkin held the book out proudly.

 

“Yes it is!” Moomin replied, thrilled to be done.

 

“Amazing! See? This is the best way to buy books, I’d say you saved at least $100 today!”

 

“I suppose so! Thank you very much, Snufkin.” As Moomin started off toward the cash register, a worrying thought came to mind. “Wait, where will you get your books! We’ve only found one of each of these and we’ve been out all day!”

 

Snufkin chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be reading the books!”

 

“Huh?” Moomin said. “That doesn’t sound like a good idea, I can share mine if you’d like?”

 

“I refuse to read the books.” Snufkin replies.

 

“You should read the books”, Moomin begged. “You’ll get a bad grade.”

 

“No.” Snufkin began to walk away.

 

Moomin stared at him and back to his books. Deciding paying is more important currently, he does that first. After a bit of searching, he finds Snufkin outside leaning against a wall in a pose that Moomin supposes would look cooler on someone else. Perhaps someone taller and meatier than the small, scrawny Snufkin.

 

“Where will you be off to now, Snufkin?” Moomin asks, figuring their little errand was over.

 

“Hm. I’m not sure,” Snufkin says. He looks at Moomin. “Where are YOU going?”

 

“I was planning on heading home, nothing too exciting.” Moomin replies, hoping Snufkin won’t ask to follow him home. His parents, particularly his father, can be overly zealous at times and he isn’t ready for that sort of embarrassment.

“Would you like to do something exciting?” Snufkin says expectantly.

 

“An adventure?” Moomin asks apprehensively, he was feeling sort of tired. On the other hand… He did want life experience and Snufkin seemed like he could give him just that.

 

“Yes, come with me.”

 

Moomin followed Snufkin as a new character for his story came to fruition.

 

_This is the start of an odd love story, full of wondrous creatures and idealistic settings._

 

_The main character was strange and rude, with a very silly name. He traveled the land with confidence and wisdom._

 

_His name was Snufkin._


	2. Chapter 2

Moomin’s first week of classes passed quickly, after each 3 hour lesson Snufkin would keep him busy with adventures to hidden wonders Snufkin had discovered, most of which being malformed trees and rocks or abandoned buildings. Once arrived at that day’s chosen wonder, Snufkin would share wonderful stories of his past exploits, most of which seemed suspiciously illegal. Moomin began to wonder why Snufkin was in a creative writing class at all, his stories so detailed and fantastic they rivaled his own Papa’s, a talent not in need of honing.

 

To Moomin’s despair Snufkin did not stop frightening the teacher with his harmonica. He thought he may after not doing so the second day of class, but it turned out that was a fluke as the third day he did it again. 

 

When asked why, Snufkin replied he didn’t want her to get used to it and have it lose its effect. Now he alternated between days on an unguessable pattern to keep the Ms. Anderson on her toes.

 

Despite Moomin’s disapproval on this particular aspect of Snufkin’s routine, the two soon became good friends. Moomin would dare to say Snufkin was on his way to becoming his best friend, as he prefered to spend time with him over anyone else and found his thoughts drifting to him constantly.

 

On Friday, Ms. Anderson assigned the class their first writing assignment. A one page story about something upsetting.

 

Moomin decided to write about a young ball of lint that has lost his way back home, he spent all weekend writing it and by the end was fairly proud of his work. He found himself wishing he could get Snufkin’s input but, unfortunately, has yet to obtain his contact information.

 

On Monday he turned in his work with a happy heart, only to have it broken the next day when he received a C- on his work. The teacher noted the lint was an uninspiring protagonist and his plot was forced and unrealistic,  “How could he have gotten lost in a familiar neighborhood? Why was he out to begin with? What makes his home so important? Where is his motivation?” At the bottom of the page she suggested he rewrite his story for a better grade.

 

Moomin was upset but he had known he needed improvement and now it was being shown to him where it was needed. He wasn’t surprised, however, to see his new friend had an A+ on his work. “Snufkin! What did you write about to get a grade like that?”

 

“I wrote about a young man who doesn’t know where to belong,” Snufkin replied vaguely. “Before you ask you cannot read it. Not yet anyway, someday you can but not today.”

 

Moomin nodded, “I understand. Is the story personal to you?”

 

“All stories are personal, Moomin. They can’t help but be!” Snufkin says indignantly.

 

Moomin sees through the statement. “So you don’t think you belong? That’s silly! You are wonderful, I’d say you’d fit anywhere!”

 

Snufkin smiles, “The fact that you think so is what makes you so wonderful as well, Moomin.”

 

Moomin can’t help but smile back, surprised at how his heart fluttered at the statement. 

“I admit, I didn’t do so well. Perhaps you can give me some tips?”

 

“Of course! Give it here.” Snufkin took his story and read it carefully, “I see… Well I’d say our stories are about the same thing loosely.”

 

“How do you mean?” Asks Moomin.

 

“Well,” says Snufkin. “The protagonist wants to find his way home and seems clueless as to how he lost it or where it could be, correct? Yet he also states he’s walked this neighborhood many times, making it illogical that he could not find his way home in such a familiar place. Perhaps this means that his physical home is not the place he’s looking for. He wants a new place, one that feels like his own. A place to belong.”

 

Moomin nods. “So you suggest I expand on that to give the story a better edge?”

 

“I suggest you explore the concept in general, Moomin.” Snufkin replies, an odd shine in his eyes.

 

Moomin doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he chooses not to, taking out a pen and making note of what to change in his work and where.

 

The next day, Moomin turns in his rewrite and gets a B-. Not perfect, but certainly better, and all thanks to Snufkin’s advice. He tells him so.

 

“Nonsense, Moomin! You would have come to the same solution on your own whether or not I had stepped in, I’m sure of it.”

 

“I’m not so sure, I have a feeling you’re a much better storyteller than me, Snufkin.” 

 

“I am a more experienced storyteller, not better. You cannot help but know how to form a story when you have lived through so many yourself!” Snufkin replies. “I’ll have to take you on many more adventures from now on so you can catch up!”

 

“That’s very kind of you!” Moomin says, filled with a new excitement at the prospect.

 

After the teacher finishes her lesson, Snufkin quickly packs up his things and then assist Moomin do the same.

 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry, my friend. Our adventure must start soon!” Snufkin says as he zips up Moomin’s pack and paces about as Moomin puts it on. “We must cover at least three genres before the end of the week!”

 

“Genres?” Moomin questions. “What do you mean?”

 

“We have to give you experience, Moomin! Your writing will improve once you know what it’s like to experience the things your characters will experience!”

 

“I see! That’s very clever, Snufkin!” Moomin exclaims excitedly. “What do you have in store for me today?” 

 

Moomin is suddenly hit with inspiration so strong he doesn’t hear Snufkin answer, his character from the beginning of last week changes a bit:

 

_ This is the start of a odd love story, full of wondrous creatures and idealistic settings. _

 

_ The main character was strange and rude, with a very silly name. He traveled the land with confidence and wisdom, in search of a place to belong. _

 

_ His name was Snufkin and he was sure to find it soon, with the help of a new friend. _

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say was our genre today?” Moomin apologizes, embarrassed he got so distracted.

 

“Horror!” Snufkin replies jovially.

 

“Oh dear.”

 


	3. Horror

“Why did we bother leaving in such a hurry if our adventure cannot start until nighttime?” Moomin asks.

 

“Honestly I assumed gathering supplies would take longer”, Snufkin answers. Together, the two of them huddled in the bushes outside the town’s local sematary. “It’ll be only another hour or so until we can begin though, not too bad.” Snufkin held the Moomin’s family’s large gardening shears, grabbed when they had stopped by earlier that day to drop off their things. Moomin held a large flashlight, turned off currently though the quickly approaching night made Moomin itch to turn it on.

 

As if reading his thoughts Snufkin adds, “Not yet! You’ll blow our cover.”

 

“What a tragedy that would be.” Moomin muttered bitterly. Honestly not looking forward to this particular genre, though he admits he hasn’t had many chances to be afraid in his life. The closest he’s gotten was when Sniff popped out of a bush with a skeleton mask on when they were twelve, he had been startled but not overly so. Still, Maiden had scolded Sniff never to do that again and he never had.

 

The next hour was spent in silence, as the sematary guards did their laps around the perimeter and Snufkin memorized their schedule. It was now alarming dark out, Moomin had been instructed to not turn his flashlight on until they are out of view from the guards. “They seem to come around every 15 minutes, so we’ll have to hurry when our time comes.”

 

Snufkin waits till the current guard passes and then runs up to the gate. To Moomin’s despair, Snufkin begins to cut a hole in the gate with the gardening shears. 

 

“Snufkin no!” Moomin exclaims.

 

“No, what?” Snufkin answers, “What did you think I was going to do with the shears, Moomin?”

 

“Garden...” Moomin admits, now embarrassed. Snufkin laughs. “Isn’t there another way in?”

 

“Not an unguarded one!”

 

“I don’t know about this. This seems like it may be illegal.” Moomin says, ringing his hands together.

 

“Oh, it definitely is!” Snufkin replies, finishing his cut before shimmying through the hole and motioning Moomin to do the same. “Do you feel afraid yet?”

 

“Absolutely.” Moomin says. Snufkin laughs again before rushing off further into the sematary. Moomin tries to enter the sematary as well, startled to find the opening was a much tighter fit for him. He struggles and stumbles out to the other side just as he spots the guard turning the corner. Moomin barely dodges the guard’s flashlight beam and immediately runs after Snufkin, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

 

“Oof, you look like you just had a mighty scare, Moomin.” Snufkin says, though Moomin wonders how he can see anything in this dark.

 

“I did! Thanks to you”, Moomin replies bitterly. “Why’d you leave me behind?”

 

“The protagonists ALWAYS get separated from each other at some point in horror movies.” Snufkin answers, a smile in his voice. “Only a few more paces and you can turn your flashlight on!”

 

Moomin brightens, “Really?”

 

“Yep.” After walking a short while Snufkin instructs, “Alright, now. The guards won’t be able to see it from here.”

 

Moomin turns on the light immediately, sighing relief at the clarity it offered. Now he could see his partner once more, Snufkin was smiling bright. “Are you really not frightened at all? How often must you do this!”

 

“Never before at this specific location but I am fond of breaking and entering”, Snufkin stabs the shears into the soft grass below him and sits down on the closest tombstone. “Come, sit with me.”

 

“That’s so disrespectful”, Moomin chides. He sits on the ground in front of Snufkin instead, handing him the flashlight when he motions for it.

 

Snufkin holds the flashlight to his face as one about to tell a scary story does and asks, “Do you believe in ghosts, Moomin?”

 

“Not particularly.” Moomin replies.

 

“Aw, really?” Snufkin looks disappointed and at that Moomin couldn’t help but laugh. Snufkin rethinks his plan before starting again. “Are you afraid of getting arrested, Moomin?”

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Breaking and entering is a criminal offence… We could go to prison if we’re caught.” Snufkin pulls out his harmonica and puts it to his lips. 

 

“Hey, no! They’ll hear that, Snufkin!” Moomin warns.

 

Snufkin smiles and mimes blowing into it. Moomin feels his adrenaline spiking and lunges toward Snufkin to stop him. He ends up toppling them both to the ground with a loud thump.

 

“Who’s there?” Says a guard from distant away, shining his light around the tombstones. Moomin grabs the flashlight and turns it off just in time, Snufkin hold his breath. Finding nothing, the guard mutters about his boring job and walks away.

 

Moomin sighs and turns the light back on, “That was close.” 

 

Getting no response, he turns to Snufkin to find the boy frozen still and terrified. Moomin tries but cannot hold back his laughter. “Snufkin! I thought we were here to scare me!”

 

“Shut up, I’m a repeating offender! I can’t have any more on my record!”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Moomin pulls Snufkin up again and helps him dust himself off. “I was scared too if it helps.”

 

“That’s good, at least the night is not a waste.” With regained confidence, Snufkin walks back in the direction they came from. “It’s around time we got going anyway, turn off the flashlight.”

 

Moomin does so, mourning the loss of light. Seeing Moomin struggle to walk in the dark, Snufkin grabs his hand. Simple as it was, the touch still made Moomin’s heart flutter.

 

Even after they’ve made it back through the gate and into the comfort of lamplight, they are still holding hands. Moomin panics, trying to think of ways to prolong the touch, as well as the fun night they shared. He remembers a line from one of his favorite romantic comedies, “Can I walk you home? It’s not safe this time of night.” Moomin feels so dashing as he says it, Snufkin’s laughter hardly deters him.

 

“That’s not necessary, Moomin. I live fairly close to here.”

 

“Well can I walk you anyway?” Moomin pushes.

 

“It would be an inconvenience, trust me I’m alright.” Snufkin takes his hand back and Moomin regrets his intrusiveness.

 

“I’m sorry, Snufkin. I didn’t mean to push.” 

 

“It’s alright, really. How about I walk you home instead? I left my bag there anyway.” Snufkin compromises, taking Moomin’s hand once again.

 

Moomin doesn’t bother hiding his joy, squeezing Snufkin’s hand and borderline skipping the rest of the way home. Snufkin doesn’t hide his amusement at this, skipping now along with him. By the time they get there they are both giggling hysterically.

 

Snufkin grabs his bag quickly. “Goodbye now,” He says, beginning to leave.

 

“Wait”, Moomin exclaims. 

 

Snufkin pauses, “What is it?”

 

“Uh- what genre are we doing tomorrow?” Moomin covers, actually wanting to say how much fun he had but he didn’t want to get too mushy and ruin the good mood they’d ended in.

 

“Hm, I hadn’t thought about that yet!” Snufkin says. “Maybe Historical fiction next.”

 

“Historical fiction?” Moomin wonders, “How will we do that?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see!” Snufkin winks and walks away. “Goodbye, Moomin”

 

“Goodbye, Snufkin.” Moomin replies sadly. He wishes he could invite Snufkin to stay here with him, maybe even forever. But he knows that is far too clingy this early into their relationship- was it a relationship? They’d held hands but-

 

Moomin sighs as Snufkin fades into the distance and closes his door. He honestly has no clue, he’d held hands with Maiden and they are still friends. Maybe he’ll ask his Mama later, for now he decides to go to sleep. 

 

As he fades into his dreams, his story changes once again:

 

_ This is the start of a odd love story, full of wondrous creatures and difficult challenges. _

 

_ The main character was strange and rude, with a very silly name. He traveled the jagged and terrifying landscape with confidence and wisdom, in search of a place to belong. _

 

_ His name was Snufkin and he was sure to find it soon with the help of his new friend, Moomin, who was big and fluffy and white. _

 

_ They begin their next adventure walking hand in hand. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as "horror" as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a lot planned for this story and, if everything goes according to plan, it should be around 9-10 chapters long and be finished in a few months. The first 3 chapters were beta-ed by my sister @pacing-er (on tumblr).


End file.
